


Pistanthrophobia

by RyoTadashi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, relationship building, relationship rebuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoTadashi/pseuds/RyoTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pistanthrophobia: The fear of trusting people due to negative past experiences.</p><p>A secret that Yi was keeping puts both their lives at risk and turns what may now be his closest friend against him. Can they repair their friendship and blossom into something more or will the betrayal be too much for them to repair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no-crowns-for-kings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no-crowns-for-kings).



> Thanks for putting up with my horrible headcanons, but I'm not completely evil.  
> This is my first time posting any of my writing publicly, so any and all criticism is welcome!

The sound of the ornate katana clattering to the ground from Yasuo's hand wasn't loud or dramatic, which somehow that made it hurt that much more.

Yi stood, expressionless, as he watched Yasuo's hands being bound behind his back by the two bounty hunters he had entered a contract with. 

Both were bulky men, scars covering most of their visible skin, from their faces to their very hands. They were most obviously from Bilgewater, their coarse leather armour, cutlasses, and guns set them very far apart from even the most adventurous of Ionians. The only difference between the two of them was their height; one of them was much shorter than the other, though the other was probably more Goliath than man.

"Yi?!" Yasuo finally called out, his face a heartbreaking mixture of shock, confusion, and betrayal. He had never expected this of the Wuju Master, but it was quickly quite clear to him that he _never knew Yi at all._ This had all been a ruse. Their friendship, Yi's kindness, all just a clever ruse.

Too bad the ronin's feelings for Yi weren't fake as well. It would have made dealing with this betrayal so much easier.

Yasuo had thought a lot about how he'd like his journey to end.

Capture was always a possibility, death was also a possibility, and much more likely than capture, in his opinion. Betrayal was another idea, so he always tried to keep his friend group to people he could trust.

It appears as though he had made a dire mistake in judgement.

"Don't worry yer pretty little 'ead, Wuju Master, we got 'im." One of the bounty hunters spoke as he bent to grab the katana and sheathe. It was a handcrafted blade, and very well made, so it was understandable he wouldn't just leave it behind, especially since it was money they were after.

"So did countless other assassins, bandits, bounty hunters and mercenaries. He has a lot of skill with your kind." Yi tossed out offhandedly, crossing his arms as his gaze flicked over the bounty hunters disdainfully.

"But please, of course, take your time. It's not like he can escape." Yi muttered sarcastically, freeing a hand to gesture for them to leave. "If you would be so kind, get rid of him. I'd like to put this behind me already."

Yasuo's eye's widened, jaw dropping. He just stared at the jade eyed swordsman before him. "'Get--... _Get rid of him_?'" He questioned, unable to bite his tongue. He understood that Yi was never really his friend, but did he always really think so low of him? Was he still no more than a traitor in Yi's eyes?

Yi's gaze faltered for a second, the split second dip down to the dirt path, which was more of a slap in the face to Yasuo. This man could be cold enough to turn him in, but still feel the guilt of meeting the eyes of the man he betrayed? No, that's not how it worked, _he chose to do this,_ he shouldn't feel bad.

"No, you don't _get_ to act guilty now, Yi, _you did this all on your own_." Yasuo spat, struggling against his restraints before he was unceremoniously jerked backwards, wincing at the pain before he was pulled away, being led the opposite way by the burly man that held his bindings.

"This wasn't--" Yi started, watching them finally start away.

" _ **Save it.**_ " Yasuo called over his shoulder, "It's too late to act innocent _now_."

The next few minutes were filled with silence as Yasuo was forced to shuffle forward, his head actually lowered in defeat and eyes resting shut. This was never the end he had in mind, he never imagined he'd be betrayed by the one person he felt understood him.

Maybe that was just acting, maybe Yi was lying to him the entire time they knew each other. Maybe there was some way Yasuo could've blamed this on himself, called himself dumb for not seeing it, but he couldn't see anything. It all had _felt_ real.

He opened his eyes when he heard the soft sound of someone else walking with them. The two brutes beside him trudged forward with loud footfalls, forcing Yasuo to slow from his normal walking pace to something that could be considered a saunter. His head raised slightly, trying to hear the sound of the steps better. Fast, but quiet.

Now, who could that be?

"Go away." Yasuo said suddenly, causing the bounty hunters to pause in their tracks to turn and look at the Wuju Master, who glared daggers at the captive.

"Yer part is done, don't worry. We ain't gonna lie and say you didn't help. Ye'll get off scot free, not so much as a blip in that pristine record of yers."

"I want no part in this." Yi answered calmly before darting forward, slipping Yasuo's katana from the scabbard and raising it, pausing to eye it for a few seconds.

Yasuo raised an eyebrow but didn't bother getting his hopes up. Something here wasn't right, and as of right now, he couldn't care less to think up a reason why Yi would help him out of this situation, seeing as he's the one who got him captured in the first place.

Both of the bounty hunters seemed amused at Yi's display, drawing their own cutlasses but cleverly waiting to make the first move. They didn't want Yasuo to escape while the other captured Yi.

Yi had no problem darting forward, the blade swiftly connecting and shredding through the coarse leather armour that protected the smaller bounty hunter's side, ripping into the flesh there as well before jumping back.

As if it were orchestrated, the monstrous man charged forward, cutlass swinging, as the wounded man crumpled to his knees, hands pressing the deep gash in his side.

" _You **BASTARD!**_ " The Goliath roared, swinging futilely at Yi, who effortlessly sidestepped and dodged his attacks before lashing out once more, blade plunging through the ample stomach of his attacker and pulling out just as fast. Even despite the pain, the Bilgewater native refused to back off until Yi knocked his weapon free, at which point he finally slowed, backing off to try and save his own life.

Yi watched as he staggered away before returning his attention to Yasuo, wordlessly stepping behind him to effortlessly slice through the ropes used to bind him. Yasuo didn't speak, simply rubbing his wrists habitually before turning to watch Yi step over to the collapsed bounty hunter to remove the ornate scabbard from his possession, returning the katana to its sheathe before offering it to Yasuo.

He didn't hesitate to snatch it back, the harsh action making Yi frown, although he understood why Yasuo was upset. What he didn't understand is why the ronin's hand found purchase at his throat. A startled noise escaped his lips as he was forced back, eyes searching Yasuo's for some reassurance he wasn't about to be killed, but all he found was the fury of a double-crossed man.

Instead of easing up when Yi's back hit the rough bark of the tree and his hands raised to pry Yasuo's from his throat, he pressed harder, earning a distressed wheeze from the Wuju Master, who tried to shake his head. This was all a misunderstanding, he tried to scream, but the pressure on his throat was too much, he could hardly breathe, let alone swallow or speak.

"I'm _really_ curious, Yi," Yasuo spoke, his voice low and quivering from his anger, "What the hell were they talking about, and why'd you play me for a fool?" He paused, before continuing, as if his point wasn't clear enough.

_"I **trusted** you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Yi squirmed, his futile clawing at Yasuo’s hand stopping, instead his hands wrapping around the other man’s wrist, trying to pull his hand away. “Can’t… Breathe.” He wheezed.  
Yasuo spat something under his breath, though with the tone he used it couldn’t have been good.  
What he said was the last thing on Yi’s mind as Yasuo’s hand loosened ever so slightly around his throat and he was able to take a gasping breath.  
“So, care to explain?” Yasuo asked again, eyes cold.  
Yi was silent, his hands no longer trying to pull Yasuo’s own off of his throat, though they didn’t just fall to his side, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to fight the lightheaded feeling due to lack of oxygen.  
He didn’t even know where to begin.  
“It’s a rather long story, I--” Yi started to say, gaze avoiding the ronin’s own eyes.  
“I’ve got plenty of time, and from the looks of it, you’re not very busy either.” Yasuo interrupted almost immediately, applying a little bit of pressure to the Wuju Master’s throat as a reminder.  
Yi tugged at Yasuo’s hand to relieve the pressure, eyes widening ever so slightly before he simply gave in to the other man’s demands. “Very well.” He said softly, clearing his throat.  
“I have always seen you as a friend, Yasuo, though I know now you do not believe me, but this had nothing to do with my own wishes. You know I am held in high regard by the Ionian Council, and have been honored by them on more than one occasion because of my feats on the battlefield, but you simply cannot expect them to let someone as… Skilled as myself to do whatever he or she pleases until called upon.” He explained, his eyes finally meeting Yasuo’s.  
“There’s too much at stake here, shadowy elements working against them that they cannot control or catch, and as I choose to live in solitude it’s very dangerous to leave me unmonitored. I could be consulting enemies, assassinating people, or housing traitors.” Yi paused, swallowing against the hand on his throat, unsure whether or not he should add that he knew, or believed, that Yasuo was not a traitor, but decided that it’d just be repetitive at this point. He noticed a small light in Yasuo’s eyes, though he wasn’t completely sure if he had just insulted him and he was now even angrier, or if he was starting to actually understand what Yi was saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really long time since I've looked back here, and even though it's been a long time I thought I'd share at least what I had of a second chapter, especially since re-reading and looking back inspires me to keep writing on something.  
> This may be a sneak preview to what's up-and-coming, or a little bit of expansion for anyone who cares to come back.  
> If anyone has questions or wants to drop me a message, I'm on tumblr at http://timetoryot.tumblr.com/ or on discord as Bean#8405


End file.
